


Pressure

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Mentions of Death, Sadness, This has been on my mind a while, mentions of Skulduggery's family, sad Skulduggery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: I'm reading the Skulduggery Pleasant Series and thought this up when Guild is having a go at Skulduggery and calling him a monsterI'm so sorry if this is out of character as fuck





	

The light from the full moon illuminated Valkyrie's face and the rest of the landscape. Awakening in the back of the black Bentley she looked around expecting to driving on an old country road or through a busy street she was confused to look around and see the miles of fields and mountains around them. Where's Skulduggery? She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out the car. The moonlight making it easy to see. Valkyrie walked past the back of the car and nearly tripped over two skeleton legs. Looking up she saw the Skeleton they belonged to. His pale skull illuminated in the moonlight

"Hey" She said, sitting next to him. Her head resting against the boot of the vehicle "Are you okay?"

"I'm peachy" he said. The tone in which he spoke indicated that he was definitely 100% not peachy

"Are you hurt?" Valkyrie began to get worried 

"No, I'm fine" he said with a sigh.

"If you're fine, why are you sat outside by yourself?" 

"You smell." He joked though Valkyrie could see right through it

"I do not!" She hit his arm playfully. Playing along. They sat in silence for a while watching the stars above them. Watched as they slowly faded as the sun rose over the horizon.

"Is this because of what Guild said?" This earned her a sigh as he brought up his legs to his chest and closed his arms around them. "...Partly..." He turns to her  
"Valkyrie you need to promise me that you do not become like me. Please" She nods at his request. 

"I'm sorry about your family" 

"It happened decades ago... There's no point in dwelling on it"

"I know, but It doesn't lessen how much it hurts. I miss my family sometimes." She rests her head on his shoulder as they watch the sunrise.


End file.
